


The thing about Othello

by Straj



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Elementary (TV), Othello - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brabantio - Venetian Senator, goes to Holmes to find out who killed Desdemona and Othello.<br/>Five Holmes. Five eras. Five different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

Victorian England.  
London. Baker street 221 b.

 

Holmes  
standing at the window

 

What do you say, dear friend,  
About this man?

 

Watson  
approaching the window

 

Excited it without measure,  
And a fussy, confused,  
And in obvious grief.

 

Holmes

 

Bravo, Watson!  
I see that those years,  
Spent with me,  
Went in you favor.  
Now let's see  
We will hear  
What does it matter,  
The Venetian  
Brought here!

Included fat man in a white suit, white wide-brimmed hat of straw.

 

Male

 

I'm looking for Mr. Holmes.

 

Holmes

 

It's me.  
Sit in a chair  
And tell us what brings you  
In the misty and cold London.

Male.

 

I — Brabantio.  
The Senator of Venice.  
Wrong mountain....

worrying

I'll tell you...  
I was in the service of the moor  
Othello was the name.  
Well-born,  
Well served  
At Rhodes he Turkish lives put  
A lot.  
And married it with my daughter.  
Her name was  
Desdemona.  
And all of them were charming.  
And here. Three days ago,  
Run, call...  
I come.  
Oh the horror!!!  
Daughter is dead!  
Othello is dead!  
Silent crowds of people.  
Nobody saw  
Nobody knows!  
Now, I want to hire you,  
So you managed to dig up,  
Who is the killer  
That robbed me of my daughter and son-in-law.

Holmes  
looking closely at the client

 

The case is interesting.  
And I will take him.  
You in London all for three days  
Then back.

 

Brabantio

 

I've been looking for  
You  
But I found,  
Now we can go.

 

Watson

 

I agree with Holmes.  
Holmes?

 

Holmes

 

Come On, Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold and frozen from the wind London. With the river creeping fog  
In the apartment of Holmes included doctor Watson.

 

Watson

 

Get Up, Holmes  
We have today the case will be!

 

Holmes  
lying on the couch in stale underwear; lazy

 

Watson!  
I don't want to get up.  
On the street far from grace.  
It's cold and damp.  
And my opium is over.

 

Watson

 

Come On, Holmes!  
Wash and shave,  
Linen change,  
Get dressed.  
An hour later comes the customer.  
He's half of Europe passed  
That you will find  
To cry on your shoulder.

Holmes  
getting up

 

Okay, so.  
I heed the voice of reason.  
Get dressed, take a shower  
Gonna get this.

 

In an hour comes the client. A tall man with long black beard, dressed in a wide cloak.

 

Male  
abruptly

 

I want to see Holmes!

turns to Watson

Is that you?

 

Watson  
indicates Holmes

 

This Is Holmes,  
I'm just a doctor.

Male.  
sits

 

I'm a Senator of Venice.  
My name is Brabantio.  
Came to you I with grief.  
I died beloved daughter  
And my son-in-law.  
To you the horror of the situation realized,  
I'll start first.  
I had  
Daughter, Desdemona.  
Once she was gone.  
And I cursed the day and hour,  
When she gave herself to Othello.  
Do not believe more daughters,  
How innocent were not their habits!  
We have to believe in witchcraft,  
Which seduce the cleanest.  
You gentlemen about this  
Did not have to hear?

Holmes

 

I'm not married.

 

Brabantio

 

But I digress.  
This served Othello Venice.  
Was well-born moor  
And his glory he rightfully  
Deserve.  
Stories about the virtues of their  
He my daughter was able to seduce,  
And now she is.  
His wife.  
Not that I was against,  
But I thought that as the daughter of a Senator,  
Desdemona...  
Can find and richer, and lighter skin.  
But nothing to do.  
Smer and I agreed.  
And here four days ago  
There comes the news.  
I hurried to him...  
The Palace.  
And I could feel the father,  
When I saw the corpse of his beloved daughter  
And son-in-law dead?!  
Alas, no one knew what happened here.  
And I...

sighs

Decided to come to you,  
In order to hire you!

Holmes  
busily

 

Pay?

 

Brabantio

 

Of course.  
I need to know  
Who encroached on my daughter  
And son-in-law!

 

Holmes  
turns to Watson

 

Come, Watson,  
We go to Venice.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of the XX century. London.  
On Baker street 221 b quiet.  
Holmes fumbled with the vials, Watson takes another client.  
A knock at the door. Mar opens. Included is a representative man in a black suit. Sleek shaven, fleshy face. Heavy jaw. Spiky look.

 

Male.  
power

 

I need Holmes!  
Where is he?  
I want to see a detective!

 

Holmes   
looking out of the room

 

It's me,  
What do you want?

Male

 

My name is Benito Brabantio.  
I am the Doge of Venice.  
I'll contract you,  
To me you tracked down the killer  
My little girl cute!

 

Holmes  
nervously adjusting her glasses

 

Wait a second.  
Complete you living room.  
I will now come out.  
And we'll talk.

After a few minutes, Holmes, dressed in a business suit, and Watson, clad but in a white apron with blood stains, come into the living room.

 

Benito Brabantio

 

I will state the facts.  
My daughter — Desdemona is growing up,  
Not knowing worries.  
Her wishes I did as I could,   
But all would be good  
If not for one circumstance.  
Once in port she walked  
And there she saw African.  
He was a captain of a vessel from Sudan.  
Powerful, beautiful, without any flaw.  
Although the flaw still existed.  
He was African!  
Othello was the name.  
Although these dirty Venetians  
Ready to surrender Africans.  
I was persuaded were threatened with brutal punishment,  
But, alas.  
She got married with him.  
And I, to your shame and the head,  
Got son-in-law African.  
But they lived quietly.  
And then one day.  
The neighbor runs to me,  
Screams  
That my African son-in-law killed  
And my daughter is dead!  
Now I want  
So you immediately go with me,  
Found my daughter's killer!

Holmes

 

And son-in-law?

 

Benito Brabantio

 

And this black dog  
He got what he deserved.  
I the corpse to his dogs threw.  
He is my daughter dared to take away!  
Vile black villain!

 

Holmes  
calming

 

Well,  
We're going.  
And all we find,  
Who in this crime are guilty.

Benito Brabantio

 

Then immediately  
On the train we go.

 

Watson  
blatantly

 

But what about the fee?

 

Benito Brabantio

 

I will pay you  
No doubt,  
But your Board is  
Will depend on the results  
Of your investigation.

 

Watson  
gloomy

 

Clear.  
Well sit back, Holmes!  
Go, assemble.  
And now I'm leaving scalpels in a bag  
And I will be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

XXI century  
London. Baker street 221 b.  
Sherlock, dressed in a black shirt and jeans  
something tinkering in the kitchen. John in jeans and a striped sweater sitting in a chair and typing something in the laptop  
And suddenly enters the room a youthful man in a gray suit and white Cape. His face clean shaven.

 

Male  
patter

 

One of you two, detective  
By the name of Sherlock Holmes?

 

John  
he raises his head, looks at the visitor and calls

 

Sherlock!  
To you the customer!

 

Sherlock  
looking out and going into the living room

 

What can I do?  
You... from Italy. More precisely, from Venice.  
The mayor of the city.  
And you are excited beyond measure.  
Sit down.  
Tell us  
What secret you keep to yourself?

Male

 

I'm the mayor of Venice,  
You are right on this.  
Brabantio, my name is.  
Happened to the mountain.  
Now I will tell you.  
My daughter, Desdemona,  
She grew up a normal girl,  
Studied well,  
At the University CA' Foscari  
Could and frolic.  
Was strict,  
But did you chase her kid.  
And then...She fell in love.  
I left from the house.  
I no longer habitation.  
And I'm not poor,  
The money is there.  
I was looking for.  
Found and what...  
A student from South Africa named Othello.  
They hell married safely!  
Apartment — a mere hole!  
I told her,  
Sweetie, it's time  
You take the mind,  
And we need this person to leave.  
She said, dad, we married.  
And I had to accept.

Sherlock

 

And then what?

 

Brabantio

 

They've lived it.  
Worked every.  
I'm used to.  
And once  
I came to him,  
And cry  
Involuntary  
I have published.  
Desdemona was dead,  
And lay Othello  
Dead  
Covered in blood.  
I'll pay  
If will help to find  
Killer.

 

Sherlock  
jumping

 

I'll take it.  
John, get ready,  
We'll go together,  
To understand this fact.

Brabantio

 

There will be no payment delays  
By honor and conscience to pay you.

 

Sherlock

 

On Board  
Talk to you later.  
What are we waiting for?  
Now we are together  
And fly!


	5. Chapter 5

New York. Sun. Could  
In the house of Holmes. Unshaven Holmes in a stale shirt and dirty jeans sitting on the floor, and Joan in the gown reclined at the table.

 

Joan

 

We have a client.

 

Holmes  
sitting on the floor and blankly looking at the monitor

 

And who?

 

Joan  
pointedly

 

The White House.

 

Holmes  
surprised

 

All?

 

Joan

 

He didn't say.  
He will come soon.  
We'll find out.

 

A knock at the door. Joan opens and lets the man in the black suit inside. The man's face wrapped white scarf.

Male

 

I want to hire you.  
I have a delicate problem.

 

Holmes

 

Let's order.

 

Male

 

My wife has always been decent,  
Twenty-five years married,  
She was always modest.  
But there was incomprehensible.  
She fell in love with white.  
Othello was his name.  
To meet started.  
And then one day.  
I went into the bedroom,  
And there she is.  
Desdemona — my wife,  
Naked,  
Dead  
And next to a naked white man.  
Is also dead.  
I want to hire you,  
So you can help to understand  
What Desdemona saw in him  
And why did she die?  
And who killed?

Holmes

 

Funny story, actually.  
Well.  
Choice I can see.  
Taken.

 

Joan

 

We agree.

 

Male.  
leaving

 

On you I hope.  
All costs by the White house.


	6. Part two. I the action.

Hotel in Venice. In the sitting room, Holmes and Watson. Both at home and cosy bathrobes.

 

Holmes

 

The destiny has presented  
Not two, but three dead.

 

Watson

 

And the third was killed earlier,  
And only found now?

 

Holmes

 

No. He was stabbed  
Previously, couples...  
And the guy who created it  
Went AWOL.  
Though I think  
He'll be back.

Watson

 

What should I do?  
How will we catch  
Such a heartless beast?

 

Holmes  
lighting his pipe

 

Now we'll eat  
Drink Grappa,  
And move to the home  
The murdered couples.  
And there we ask  
About the relationship between  
Othello, Desdemona and Rodrigo.  
Who, whom, and how accounted for?

 

Watson

 

Brilliant, Holmes!  
Learn why the killed these three?  
Maybe Desdemona was cheating on Othello,  
And he's going into the big mountain  
She was killed and then came Rodrigo.  
A fight broke out.  
Othello killed a depraved dog  
But he died?!

Holmes

 

Lovely idea!  
But I need evidence  
And indications.  
And from the punishment  
The offender will not go away!

 

Watson

 

He says  
When you nail him  
We to the wall.

 

Holmes

 

Elementary.

***

 

Four hours later, Holmes and Watson talking to two women, Emilia and Bianca. Emilia — in a dark green dress and hat, and Bianca — dark pink

 

Holmes  
strictly

 

Now tell me  
As a spirit,  
Who were you to him?

 

Emilia

 

Wife Iago I am.  
He was a Lieutenant at the moor was.  
But the terrible moor,  
Hot like a flame.  
My wife did not quarrel.  
But on the day when  
They died, I heard  
The lady moaned.

 

Watson  
interested in

 

Passionately?

Emilia

 

Soon, she was snoring.  
Maybe... fight...  
My husband... he's a terrible liar.  
Let his filthy little soul  
Rotting century of polkopeyki a day.  
He vanished after the killings.

 

Bianca

 

But Cassio... Yeah right.  
The handkerchief gave me,  
Ordered the same pattern to embroider.  
But whose handkerchief?  
Alas, I don't know anything.

 

Emilia  
moaning

 

The handkerchief because this  
Desdemona was.  
And it is Othello...  
Killed her!!!  
Oh my God!

Holmes  
pretty

 

Now we know the truth part  
And one way to get into a mess.  
Othello out of jealousy  
Wife strangled,  
Rodrigo saw  
And moor was killed there...

 

Watson

 

Excuse Me, Holmes,  
But what about the death of Rodrigo?  
Othello came to life and stabbed  
The murderer of his?

 

Holmes  
sadly

 

This version was...  
And you, my doctor, has confused all the cards...

 

Watson  
frightened

 

He killed himself  
On the dead bodies of Desdemona and Othello.

 

Holmes  
sad

 

You yourself do not believe  
But in full.  
Go forward  
Start to search for the killer.  
Thank you, ladies!

 

Disagree.


	7. Act II

Venice. Holmes and Watson sitting in a hotel, drink wine.

 

Watson

 

So. We have three dead bodies  
On hand. What do we do?

 

Holmes

 

I don't care...  
Though everyone in the neighborhood will be killed.  
I understand everything...

 

Watson  
cleverly

 

What?

 

Holmes

 

Here everything is clear.  
Desdemona cheated on moora  
With Rodrigo.  
Othello, of course, became angry  
And his wife was hurled  
Out of the window.  
And under the window Rodrigo went.  
Desdemona fell on him,  
Myself and lover's neck broke.

 

Watson

 

Interesting.  
But how do you explain that  
That Desdemona was strangled  
And Otello and Rodrigo stabbed?

Holmes

 

And he first strangled,  
Threw then  
Went down  
Rodrigo stabbed...

 

Watson

 

Yes, Yes... And then Rodrigo,  
Dying, killed Othello.  
It's a complete mystery.

 

Holmes

 

So let's check it out.  
And if I am right,  
You, doctor, I will buy hashish...

 

Watson

 

You shish.  
Come on.

 

***

Holmes and Watson are sitting in a small diner and talking to two ladies. One — old, dressed in a shabby dress, goes by the name Bianca, and the second is a young woman in a rich dress, Emilia.

 

Holmes  
lazy

 

Let's tell  
What happened?

 

Emilia  
worrying

 

Othello strangled Desdemona,  
I know.  
He admitted.  
But who killed him  
And who killed Rodrigo  
I don't know.

 

Bianca  
downcast eyes

 

Due to scarf it all.  
Othello gave to the wife  
Handkerchief. He was kidnapped.  
I gave it to Cassio,  
He said to be embroidered  
The pattern is similar.  
But I didn't know...

Holmes

 

Well.  
I'm right.

 

Watson

 

The whole thing...  
In a headscarf and jealousy.  
And who killed Othello and Rodrigo?

 

Emilia

 

Don't know

 

Bianca

 

Me too.

 

Emilia

 

I this  
Found  
And gave  
To her husband.  
But then my husband  
Tried to kill me.  
But... he was scared  
And on the night he disappeared.

Holmes

 

Now we have  
To find the murderer of Roderigo and Othello.  
Watson, for the cause!!!

 

Watson  
getting up

 

Thank you ladies.  
We go  
And install the truth.

 

Goes with Holmes.


	8. III action

Venice. At the hotel, Holmes and Watson. Watson has just come from the morgue. He has a cheerful mood, and the Holmes — depressed.

 

Watson

 

Well.  
I will say I'm right,  
That lady  
Was strangled.  
Broken all the vertebrae in the neck.

 

Holmes  
timidly

 

But... the body... the moor?

 

Watson

 

I found him.  
He was stabbed to death.  
The knife went in under his heart  
And pierced an artery,  
What supplies blood to the heart.  
But I think that it was not a knife.

 

Holmes  
with interest

 

What?

 

Watson

 

Bayonet. Triangular bayonet  
And who it in hands held,  
I do not know. But there is more...

Holmes

 

Huh?!

 

Watson

 

There's a body.  
Soldier Of The Wehrmacht.  
Rodrigo.  
Stabbed to death he was.  
Already with a knife.  
Namely a dagger.

 

Holmes

 

And who?

 

Watson

 

While you're at it?  
Search for.

 

Holmes

 

Then let's go.  
See  
We will.

***

 

Venetian restaurant. Holmes and Watson are sitting and talking with two Italian girls. One name is Emilia, the second — Bianca.

 

Holmes  
gently

 

Tell us  
What happened?

 

Emilia  
drinking a glass of wine

 

I know that this moor was  
Hot like a flame.  
He strangled poor Desdemona.  
And my man, now on the run.  
He slandered her, saying to him,  
That Desdemona is unfaithful.  
With Cassio...

 

Bianca  
sighing

 

...and I'm hell jealous.  
I Cassio the handkerchief he gave,  
That, they say, the pattern chic.  
Want me embroidered on the handkerchief.  
But I didn't  
What is Desdemona...

Watson

 

So the jealousy of the moor defeated...  
And the woman he swatted safely.  
Now to find out who nailed Othello  
And Rodrigo?

 

Emilia

 

My husband threatened  
To kill me,  
But I've not seen for a long time.

 

Watson  
sighing

 

What a pity!

 

Holmes  
wiping glasses

 

Othello killed his wife.  
Out of jealousy the poor thing strangled.  
Now I see half the story.  
Went looking for the second.

 

Watson  
with enthusiasm

 

And corpses!  
A lot of corpses!

 

Go.


	9. Act IV

Venice.  
Sherlock and John sitting in the hotel. Frankly Sherlock is bored, John is standing near the window and looks out.

 

John

 

What we have on hand?

 

Sherlock  
eyes closed, palms — house

 

Three dead.  
Othello, Desdemona and Rodrigo.  
And who killed who?  
That is the question?

 

John

 

Well, talking to you  
Has borne fruit.  
In situations such  
I think like you.

 

Sherlock  
opening his left eye

 

So share.

 

John.

 

First...  
Or rather, version one.  
A classic love triangle.  
She lives with one,  
Second loves.  
Othello was jealous,  
Killed. He was killed by the lover.  
And lover...  
I do not know.

 

Sherlock

 

Interesting.

 

John

 

The second version.  
Othello's had a lover.  
But he, wishing to preserve morality,  
He married a girl.  
Came rejected Rodrigo,  
There was a fight.  
Desdemona accidentally strangled  
And the guys in the fight stabbed each other.

 

Sherlock  
smiling

 

And the third version  
Please?

John

 

Yeah.  
The usual gang violence.  
Othello was carrying the drug  
Not sold  
It came to the distributor,  
They had a fight.  
And everyone killed everyone.

 

Sherlock  
gets off the couch

 

You — well done!  
But you know,  
We have to check.  
And provide  
A complete list of evidence —  
Who, whom, and what killed  
And why?

 

John  
happily

 

So let's get to work.  
Will check my version.

 

Sherlock  
draping the jacket

 

Went

 

***

Late in the evening. Student cafe. Sherlock and John sitting at the counter talking to the two students — Emily and Bianca.

 

Sherlock

 

Know Desdemona?

 

Emilia

 

Pretty good.

 

John

 

And what happened?

 

Emilia

 

On the Dating site she went  
Othello found himself there.  
Fell in love...  
And here they are already married  
Let a dump chamber.  
Work and study,  
Problems not suffer.  
But then drew Iago...

 

Sherlock  
raising one eyebrow

 

Who?  
Let's more in detail...

 

Emilia

 

Well... the student is.  
Neo, he's a Nazi.  
Don't like blacks.  
When the Syrians rushed  
He beat went to their camp.  
But he wanted Desdemona  
To get you into bed.  
To create the beast with two backs.  
And being jealous, slandered my friend...

 

Bianca  
interfering

 

He the handkerchief Othello  
Tossed the guy my opinion.  
So I decided  
He cheated on me  
And figured out.  
But I know  
What Cassio is capable of.

Sherlock

 

And what about Iago?

 

Emilia

 

How do I know.  
He vanished...  
And even, hell, not calling  
And online is not it.

 

Sherlock

 

Can you suppose,  
That Othello strangled  
His wife?

 

Emilia  
admiringly

 

Yes! How did you know?!  
Indeed, he called me.  
In a panic. I jumped in the car.  
Desdemona was lying...  
Already dead.  
He was hot  
As the flame. Was jealous  
And strangled.  
But when I left,  
He was very much alive.  
And going to the police to go.

 

John

 

And Rodrigo?

 

Bianca

 

Don't know

 

Emilia  
with a shrug

 

Me too.

 

Sherlock

 

Thank you.  
In the morning, start to work.  
Thank you, girls.

 

Go.


	10. V action

Washington. The White House. Holmes and Joan are on the White House.

 

Holmes  
dressed in a suit

 

So, what do we have?  
This oral solutions... ugh.  
The oval office.

 

Joan  
indignantly

 

Holmes!!!

 

Holmes

 

I'm sorry.  
My fault.  
So what...

 

Joan

 

Three dead.  
The wife of our client,  
Her lover...  
And a third...

 

Holmes

 

I went looking for.  
To us then  
Are unable to catch.

 

Joan  
looks in Notepad

 

Today we're  
with Amy and Bianca.

 

Holmes

 

Come on then.

 

***

Cafe somewhere in Washington.  
Holmes and Joan talking to two girls.

 

One of them

 

Just call me Amy.  
Can tell  
That Othello is not his name.

 

Joan

 

Clear.

 

Amy

 

He met  
With her at the reception.  
Fell in love...

 

Holmes

 

I guess  
And Desdemona  
Not your real name.

 

Second

 

Call me Bianca.  
We all at the club are.  
But we name not,say,  
Because it is fraught...  
For you both...

 

Joan

 

Where are we involved in?

Holmes

 

Joan, all is well.  
We will break.  
And with it we will understand.  
Who killed who?

 

Bianca

 

I don't know

 

Amy

 

I think...  
It is Iago did.  
But I do not see.  
Where is he gone.

 

Joan

 

And who is he  
This Iago?

 

Bianca

 

Republican Senator.  
I don't know.

 

Holmes  
grinning

 

Nothing.  
I got it.  
Thanks for the replies.  
Come On, Joan.

 

Go.


	11. Part three. Act I

Evening. Holmes and Watson at the hotel. Holmes in his dressing gown sitting in a chair and smokes, Watson stands near the window.

 

Holmes  
softly

 

Such a thing, Dr. Watson!  
We don't know how to search  
Iago! Where to catch him  
Where is the hand wringing,  
And deliver to the customer?

 

Watson  
turning away from the window

 

Come On, Holmes,  
On the street. There is a thud, screams, groans.  
It is true that kill  
And we need to intervene.  
This might be our killer,  
At the scene returned.

 

Holmes  
jumping

 

You're right, Watson!  
Let's go!

Go out on the street. Under Windows is dying Emilia, then lying wounded Cassio. And in the alley flashed back hastily fleeing men.

 

Watson  
Holmes

 

Take care of the victims  
I will rush and disarm the villain.  
My revolver in my pocket and the scalpel have.  
And you probably  
The wounded go!  
runs

 

Holmes

 

Watson?!  
Where are you going?  
You're a doctor!  
annoyingly  
Sped faster than the wind.  
So sir, what happened?

 

Cassio

 

I walked from Bianchi.  
Emilia agreed to walk with me.  
Suddenly a black man from the darkness.  
Blow... and Emilia is dead.  
Another blow... and hurt me.

 

Holmes

 

Know?

 

Cassio

 

No

 

From afar the screams, shooting.

 

Holmes  
Cassio

 

Hold still.  
I'll call for help  
While you other  
Foot send.  
He needs help my.  
out.

In the alley fight two men. One in the brown cloak, the second — in black. The man in black seizes the revolver, and as soon as Holmes appears in the alley, a shot rings out, the man in brown drops.

 

Holmes

 

Oh, my God!  
Watson!  
runs up to him  
Say something!  
How are you?

 

Watson  
blinking

 

Slightly touched.

 

Holmes  
turns to his attacker

 

You bastard!  
And if you'd killed Watson,  
God I swear  
Here right to the morgue would have taken you.  
But...  
beats the bandit in the head with a stick; he falls.

 

Watson

 

Holmes?!  
You killed him?

 

Holmes  
bending over the bandit

 

No, just stunned.  
And here the guardians of law and order.  
shows bandit  
Take.  
He is accused of murder,  
And in the assassination  
And falsification of the facts.  
Come Along, Watson.  
You need to see a doctor.

 

Go.


	12. Act II

Evening. Hotel. Holmes and Watson sit in my room and drink Grappa. They both wore at home.

 

Watson  
sipping

 

So Iago  
All involved were!  
Tricky task.  
Now we need to catch him.

 

Holmes  
angry

 

Would you buy me hash,  
And I'd decided  
It is a matter of a couple of tubes.  
And Grappa I just can't climb.

 

Outside the window she could hear the yelling, screaming, shooting.

 

Holmes  
enthusiastically

 

Come, Watson,  
Let's see what's out there!

 

Watson  
lazy

 

Come On, Holmes!

 

Go out on the street. There is a dead Emilia. All in blood. Close to persist in the man, he was wounded in the leg. And down the street runs a dark figure.

 

Watson  
strongly.

 

Holmes! Take care of the victims.  
I catch the little bastard.

 

Holmes  
in a panic

 

You're a doctor!  
What do I do?  
Ran away...  
Damn!  
leans over Emily  
Dead. Stabbed.  
Pierced and tattooed  
Heart on the edge of...  
you approach the man  
Who are you?

Male

 

I — Cassio!

 

Holmes

 

So, confide in me,  
What are you doing in this darkness?

 

Cassio

 

I was Bianchi.  
And then went home.  
And then meet Emilia  
She runs, shouts,  
That, they say, returned Iago  
And wants to kill her...  
I couldn't believe it  
But then out of the darkness  
There was some kind of type,  
Stuck in Emilia knife  
And after me...  
And the leg shattered.  
I'm crippled forever.

 

Holmes

 

Iago? Iago! Iago?!  
As with Othello, what did you get?

 

Cassio

 

I was with him only a Lieutenant.

 

Holmes

 

Clear.  
And Desdemona,  
Probably was in a relationship?

 

Cassio  
indignantly

 

No, no...  
I clean before heaven  
And Othello.  
I sin so did not take  
And his commander and his wife  
Respected!

Holmes

 

Clear.  
Well,  
I you bandage  
And wait...

 

Appears dirty bloody Watson with the bandit.

 

Watson  
tired

 

What, Holmes!  
Shout at full throat!  
"HELP!!" "KILL!!!"

 

Holmes

 

Why?

 

Watson

 

It is time to come the carabinieri  
And all send...  
Someone in the hospital  
In the morgue,  
Someone to jail.  
I caught the villain.  
Now  
A better tomorrow  
Indict.

 

Holmes

 

Watson!  
You really are a brilliant detective!  
Here come the carabinieri.  
Lord, you knit this,  
And those — to the morgue and the hospital.  
And we'll go get some sleep.

 

Go


	13. III action

Night. Holmes and Watson are on the street.

 

Watson  
laments

 

Where are the bodies?  
Where corpses, damn you!

 

Holmes  
conciliation

 

All is not lost.  
We're not caught  
Iago...  
Look who's to meet  
We are talking to!

 

Watson

 

Who?

 

Holmes

 

Emilia with some guy.

 

Emilia

 

Here Mr. Holmes.  
And that Cassio,  
A Friend Of Bianchi.

 

Cassio.

 

Duce loves you?

 

Holmes

 

Mm... I don't know.

 

Cassio

 

I was at moor dirty  
In submission,  
But I respected his opinion.  
He, being, dirty dog,nigger  
Loved, however, Duce  
And the Fuhrer was to his liking.

 

Watson

 

And you killed him?  
And Desdemona?

 

Cassio

 

No, no...  
Of course, I don't like  
Aliens from Africa  
But I couldn't kill  
Neither Othello nor Desdemona.

 

Holmes

 

Then who did?

Out of the darkness popping up skinny man in black

People  
brandishing a knife

 

Gonna kill you, bitch  
You told everyone!  
stabs Emilia  
I'll cut  
attacks Cassio

 

Cassio

 

Ah, Ah!  
My leg!  
I am maimed forever!

 

The man runs away into the darkness

 

Watson

 

Holmes!  
Let's get the bandit!  
Come on!  
I'll take Emilia and Cassio.

 

Holmes runs away into the darkness

 

Watson  
pretty

 

Here the corpse of one,  
And wounded one.  
Now we know  
Let's catch this bastard.

 

Holmes returns all beaten, but with the bandit.

 

Watson

 

Well, caught?

 

Holmes  
spitting out a tooth

 

Exactly.  
This Is Iago.  
Here are the documents.

Watson  
reads

 

"Iago Orsi, Wehrmacht soldiers"  
But on the face look like a bandit.  
And there's a patrol coming.  
Gentlemen, we are detectives  
Hired us Benito Brabantio,  
So we found the killer of his daughter.  
His bust, those in the morgue and in the hospital.  
And then we'll go to the hotel  
And tomorrow, the charges we charge.

 

Go.


	14. Act IV

Sherlock and John are on the street.  
Night. Dark water channels silvery in the light.

 

John  
sighing

 

Where this affair will lead?

 

Sherlock

 

Come on, we'll hire a gondolier  
And channels this  
Take a road trip?

 

John

 

Why?

 

Sherlock

 

We're tourists.  
When will the opportunity  
Enjoy the rest.

 

Ahead, the screams, the Mat...

 

Sherlock  
guards

 

John, come quickly.  
Someone out there got to problem the cover.

 

Run out into the street. There is some type mutuzit two students.

 

Sherlock  
running

 

Well standing!

 

Type

 

Go away!  
Kill!  
pokes a knife in one student; then the second.

Sherlock

 

Stand!  
trying to catch the knife  
Come on,  
Freak!

 

Type throws the knife and tries to drive off. But John hits him in the jaw. Type falls.

 

John

 

Sherlock.  
Are you okay?

 

Sherlock

 

Yes!

 

John

 

So, we'll see.  
Bah, it's Emilia!  
She's hurt.  
Sherlock, give me your scarf.  
Nurse, hold the wound...

 

Sherlock  
puzzled

 

The nurse?

 

John  
grumpy

 

Who is that and cost.  
The wound clamp, and I  
Will do man.

Emilia  
moaning

 

Cassio...  
Cassio...  
This Iago was...

 

Sherlock

 

Miss, you are lying quietly.  
I now call the police and an ambulance.

 

Emilia  
poorly

 

This Iago was...  
He Desdemona...  
Othello is not exactly loved...

 

Cassio  
laments

 

My leg,  
I am maimed forever!

 

John

 

The wound is not dangerous.  
Lie down for a couple of days  
And there jump a deer.

 

Cassio

 

It Is Iago,  
Sneaky bastard!

Sherlock

 

But the police.  
I'm Sherlock Holmes.  
These two to the hospital  
And this — in prison.  
And tomorrow we will come  
We will show that as a Yes.  
Come On, John.

 

Go


	15. V action

Holmes and Joan are sitting at home. Think.

 

Joan  
insecure

 

Let's give up.  
All those terrible secrets  
Smell bad.

 

Holmes

 

But I do not care.  
I will.  
And this... the White House.  
But if we're going to solve.  
We can safely  
Call... by the Americans.  
And no, I no longer climb  
With a cry that you here forgot  
English dog!

 

The door swings open, and in walks a deathly pale man. He is lame in one leg.

 

Male

 

I — Cassio.  
There's... there's... Murder.  
Killed Amy.  
But before she died she said,  
That only Holmes trust.

 

Joan

 

Oh my God!

 

Holmes

 

Joan, what?  
Guest tie.

 

Joan jumps up and starts to dress the guest.

Cassio

 

I hate extremely,  
But I think the killer was coming after me.  
Watched, wanted to finish.

 

Holmes  
hmykaya

 

Take red-handed.  
You are also in the club consist of?

 

Cassio

 

Yes,  
sighs  
Our club's interests.  
Who loves necro, zoo and sado  
Us need to enroll.  
And someone who likes suffocation,  
Someone a urine attraction  
Who loves to bathe in champagne,  
And someone with Asians tumble  
And some of us boys likes  
And someone old women blue...  
In General, in the case...

 

Holmes

 

And Desdemona?  
Othello?  
Rodrigo?

 

Cassio

 

From Desdemona  
Husband in the White house.  
Profile black-eared,  
Specifically friend.  
Othello — the Senator of the state of new Jersey.  
Rodrigo, a diplomat from Europe.

Joan  
in horror

 

So this is... uh...

 

Cassio

 

No names.  
Husband was not aware of.  
I... okay  
With the resource of oil I'm very friendly  
And his name will not tell you.

 

The door burst type in a black suit. Holmes shoots him. He falls. Holmes goes to him, takes off his cap.

 

Holmes

 

Well, we got.  
Such a scandal.  
We can only help that  
That running is now easy.  
Joan! Take you money, your passport  
And the first flight home.  
And I... well, so be it... will remain.  
Then appear before the court.  
And if I don't get shot  
Send out of the country.  
Joan, do it fast!

 

Joan goes away, and Holmes is left


	16. Part four. Act I

Venice. House Brabantio.  
The owner, Holmes and Watson sitting in chairs near the fireplace.

 

Brabantio

 

Well gentlemen,  
Me you are torment,  
And what a killer name.

 

Holmes  
getting up and starting pacing the room.

 

Such things happened,  
What Desdemona in Othello quickly fell in love,  
But Othello was the assistant,  
A scoundrel and a liar.  
He wanted to become when moor  
Lieutenant.  
But the trouble is,  
Moor suddenly at this place  
Appointed Cassio.  
And this heinous type  
That the name Iago was called,  
Mischief he Moor tried  
And succeeded.  
He began to weave the network,  
That, they say, wife  
It was not true.  
Went with Cassio Michele,  
And they are not just caught in the case...

 

Brabantio

 

What a lie!  
Vile and disgusting!  
Desdemona was a sample of  
Innocence and kindness!

 

Holmes

 

But the moor began to suspect  
Wife; and then the handkerchief from Desdemona  
Disappeared. Of course,  
That the moor was mad.  
And Iago was paired with a type  
Which Rodrigo was called.  
Together they wove those networks  
In which Othello landed,  
But Iago wanted to kill Othello.  
Rodrigo is instructed,  
And take it and give up.  
And Iago poor man was killed.  
And after Othello has strangled Desdemona,  
Repented  
And killed himself.  
And Iago ran away, then came back,  
Emilia killed, wounded Cassio,  
And then we caught him.  
Now in prison  
Sitting...

 

Brabantio  
angrily

 

Rascal, scoundrel!  
Filthy dog.  
Under torture will tell me.  
Thank you, gentlemen.  
You spilled oil on the wounds  
My soul,  
But I will grieve...   
Only after the execution of Iago.  
Thank you, thank you.

 

All diverge.

 

***

London. Baker street. Holmes and Watson are sitting in your living room.

 

Watson

 

Savage, well what to say here.  
Took and strangled.  
Not easier to get a divorce?

 

Holmes  
thoughtfully

 

Love this thing  
That is against the intellect,  
And the logic of the cold,  
Still burning in the soul  
And in my heart.  
And did not corrode out.  
But I'm faithful to the logic.  
And it's all a Mirage...  
quietly, to himself  
But That Woman...  
What he did to me.  
Anyone tracked down,  
Planted, whose secrets revealed,  
She I was able to outsmart...  
And heart continues to live...

 

Watson

 

Holmes is love.  
Let's go for a walk in the fog  
And let the chilly evening we cheat,  
Wet with rain and sunshine warm.

 

Holmes

 

You are right, Watson.  
Come on.

 

Go.


	17. Act II

Venice. House Brabantio.  
The owner of the house and Watson sitting in the chair, and Holmes frantically running around the room.

 

Holmes  
gesticulating

 

... and he decided for  
That Lieutenant, he was not destined  
And instead of Michele Cassio, revenge.  
Took partner Rodrigo  
and well weave slander.  
He has achieved dismissal of Cassio, substituting.  
And then began to sing at all angles,  
That, say, Othello's dumb,  
The horns grow.  
While the poor here and there  
On General state Affairs,  
His wife in name only is correct  
And so a married wife in bed  
Cassio spends her days and nights  
And above the simplicity of a spouse  
Only laughs.

 

Brabantio

 

And what a lie!  
How dare that filthy dog,  
Spartan dog,  
So to slander the innocent  
And virtuous soul?!

 

Holmes

 

And then what?  
He stole the handkerchief.  
He certainly helped the victim  
What was the name, I don't remember...

 

Watson

 

Emilia

 

Holmes

 

Exactly. Emilia shawl stole  
His Iago showed  
And that Cassio gave.  
And so it went,  
Doubt grain sown  
He is in the soul of the moor.  
And he decided that Desdemona  
Really the harlot.  
And fury blazing,  
He walked into her place and strangled.  
But after rage fell from my eyes.  
He cried, repented  
And killed himself.  
If you want you can say  
That Iago, the villain, tried  
Rodrigo forced to kill Othello,  
But we didn't  
Rodrigo and fell at the hands of murderers,  
Who was the Iago...

 

Brabantio

 

Oh, gods! What have I done!  
My son killed his wife  
And hands  
On himself he laid.  
And this vile villain  
Answer for everything in full.  
His fault  
Proven  
Thanks to you.  
Thank you.

 

Holmes

 

And the fee where?

 

Brabantio

 

Now, now.

 

***

London. The Apartment Of Holmes.  
Holmes — on the couch, with Watson — in the chair.

 

Holmes

 

What was it?  
Love, treachery, and evil.  
Worthy Of William Shakespeare.  
It would be exactly the tragedy of this blind,  
And showed a Vice, love and ardor...  
But I am a detective, and I'm tired.

 

Watson

 

Well, sure, you all this is alien,  
You have a love for art  
Smoking hashish...And feelings  
You do not need.

 

Holmes

 

You said it all, Watson?  
So go.  
I will be opium to smoke  
And imagine  
I'm a millionaire playboy  
And a misanthrope, and I'm cool!

 

Watson  
leaving

 

Good luck.

 

Out.


	18. III action

Venice. Palace Benito Brabantio.  
The owner of the house sitting at the table. Behind the portrait of the Duce. Holmes wipes his glasses nervously, Watson looks at the owner of the office.

 

Benito Brabantio

 

So! What are you to me, bloodhounds?  
Who is the killer of your daughter?  
Who was the first to say?

 

Watson

 

Let's start me.  
Well then so.  
Your daughter fell in love with the moor,  
And he also felt.  
But in your army, or rather in the protection of your  
Was the persistent type, true to the calls of the Duce,  
He wanted Desdemona to warn.  
But he had another opportunity  
He wanted to be closer to moor.  
The General and Lieutenant.  
But here's the problem.  
From Mavra was already a mathematician - scientist  
Michele Cassio. Florentine.  
And that son of a gun  
Braided net of lies, deceit, flattery,  
And persuaded Rodrigo. Type, revenge.  
That, they say, Cassio goes to Desdemona.  
The handkerchief she gave him...  
And Desdemona was dead.  
Othello, by rage and sorrow tormented,  
Went in to her, and strangled.  
And after he himself was stabbed...

 

Benito Brabantio

 

Pretty.  
The killer is known to me.  
Now I'll give you a reward  
And leave before the whole.  
We here the hounds no needed.

 

***

London. Baker street 221 b.  
Holmes and Watson sitting at the table and eat.

 

Holmes

 

But you will ask me, Watson.  
If you were told,  
Mary cheated on you?

 

Watson

 

You would be killed.  
Chik-Chik. All... dead.  
And her lover too.  
So, Holmes, shakes on a mustache.

 

Holmes

 

So no moustache...

 

Watson  
grumpy

 

On the ears.  
Then how to grow a moustache —  
Will rewind.  
Eat, Holmes!

 

Holmes

 

Eat.


	19. Act IV

Venice. House Brabantio.  
Brabantio, sitting on the sofa, John in the same place, but on the edge, Sherlock in the chair.

 

Brabantio

 

What do you say?  
Love evil?  
Or not?

 

Sherlock

 

I will say I'm right,  
This is the case.  
Have got safely.  
And to the novel Murakami  
Maybe just to grow.  
Your daughter fell in love with the moor.  
And all of them was great.  
While the family threshold Iago had not arrived.  
And that Iago.  
This type  
I was awfully angry.  
Othello traded it...  
For a friend. Come  
Would go close in the cafe were taken,  
And then got married.  
And now...

 

Brabantio

 

... That Iago wanted?

 

Sherlock

 

Iago wanted to be a close friend.  
And terribly jealous.  
So he decided that it  
Will take revenge.  
Tenet began to spin out of lies.  
Shawl stole,  
And Cassio had been planted.  
But Bianca knew  
What Cassio is capable of.  
But Iago was a tireless,  
Rodrigo speeches seducing,  
Impress upon him,  
That Desdemona must belong to him,  
With the way the poor fellow was hit.  
But after he was killed.  
Because he decided to abdicate.

 

Brabantio

 

So, too, my daughter was killed?

 

Sherlock

 

Othello.  
He was jealous  
And strangled his wife.  
But later he realized what he had done,   
Said Emilia... and then stabbed.

 

Brabantio

 

Oh, my God!  
What agony of heart?!  
And I could hope  
That someone killed them.  
Alas.  
Here is your fee.  
And Iago, I'll understand.

 

***

London. Baker street 221 b.  
Sherlock on the couch. John in the chair.

 

John

 

The network hype.  
All the shouting, noise  
And Iago want to execute.

 

Sherlock  
sitting on the couch

 

In fact, the case  
My heart strings do not hurt.  
Such damn things...  
Yes, every day a hundred...  
And uncover them simply.

 

John  
looking for Sherlock

 

But you have one change?  
You'd changed opinion?

 

Sherlock

 

I don't fall in love,  
You know  
What's the point of jealous  
To love and to love?  
All of these feelings can destroy  
Sanity and logic.

 

John

 

You're cold, Yes... this is true  
But heart you can't cheat.  
You're still in love,  
To whom? I don't know...

 

Sherlock  
gently

 

John. It's all good.  
You want to sleep,  
I can see by your eyes.  
Go get some sleep.

 

John

 

Good night!

 

Out.

 

Sherlock  
looking after him

 

You may be right.  
And logic defying,  
I have the senses to give freedom  
And to apply...  
To the people?!


	20. V action

Washington. Supreme court.  
Closed meeting. In a courtroom a few people. In the place of the defendant Holmes.

 

The judge

 

Mr. Holmes!  
Tell me, what prompted you to murder?

 

Holmes

 

The killing.  
Was an assassination attempt.

 

The judge  
looks in paper.

 

Yes, exactly.  
But I asked the question.

 

Holmes

 

Came to me.  
And asked to know  
Who killed the client's wife and her lover.  
And I began to work.  
Learned that the victim was in the club.  
Closed.  
There was her lover and many others.

 

The judge

 

And you don't know what it was for the club?

 

Holmes

 

Club.

 

The judge

 

Yes?

 

Holmes

 

To us... came to me,  
Senator. He was wounded.  
And then... came all black people  
And I pulled a gun.  
I was defending myself.

 

The judge

 

And then came  
And looked?

 

Holmes

 

Yes. What?

 

The judge

 

And did you know?

 

Holmes

 

Of course.  
Then people broke in.  
Me twisted.  
But I am not guilty.  
For me it was interesting,  
That Mi -- Desdemona in bed  
White forgot?  
And why is BA... Oh, sorry,  
Waited so long?

 

The judge  
knocks

 

The defendant will rise.  
Since you only wounded,  
We are from the country you send.  
More will come — put.  
Guards! Get!

 

Holmes  
myself.

 

Well, thank God,  
That is not shot.  
Hello, London.  
Goodbye, New York!


End file.
